


Moments of Treasure

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Deaf Janos Quested, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Janos Quested, Gift Giving, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Azazel hates seeing the beautiful mutant on Shaw's arm look unhappy. And it's easy to adorn Janos with beautiful things.
Relationships: Azazel (X-Men)/Janos Quested
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2021





	Moments of Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion) in the [xmenrarepairs21](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs21) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Janos Quested, Gift Giving,
> 
> Azazel likes to spoil his air bender with pretty things, now that they're out of Shaw's merciless grip.
> 
> I loved this prompt and the idea of Janos getting some nice things. I've included the headcanon of Janos being deaf.

Azazel was a simple man, of simple enough tastes. He liked fighting, he liked winning, and he liked having someone beautiful go home with him at the end of the night. He'd had his string of lovers, men and women - even with his appearance, there were were plenty who found him appealing. Or perhaps it was because of it. He liked willing partners - there was no fun if their cries were from terror not enjoyment. It was never hard to find someone for something meaningless, and impossible to dream of more.

But then he met Shaw. And if that changed the course of his life, it was nothing compared to who else he met that day.

Janos. A beautiful mutant, with the ability to take his breath away - quite aside from being able to take control of the wind.

Shaw was enough of a self-obsessed fool to believe that Janos was stupid. But Shaw didn't care - he wanted to make sure he was surrounded by mutants that were either beautiful or striking. Janos filled the first of the criteria, and Azazel the second. 

The thing was, when Shaw didn't expect them hanging off his every word, the two of them spent time together, and Azazel came to some realisations. First, that Janos was far from stupid Secondly, that Shaw had battered away at the air-bender's self-esteem until Janos believed every word Shaw said.

Azazel didn't like seeing Janos look so heartbroken. And he didn't know how to make it better - he might have learned a few signs to communicate, but he could hardly fix... whatever this was. But he wanted to make Janos smile. And a pretty person deserved pretty things - it was the work of a moment to teleport into a high-end store, and leave with some beautiful jewellery, bracelets that fitted elegantly on Janos's wrists, a necklace that Azazel fastened on, peppering the skin with kisses and earning a near-inaudible laugh in response - a smile suited Janos better than a frown.

It was subtle, back under Shaw's rule. The occasional item of jewellery, soft luxurious fabrics and gentle shared kisses, knowing that if Shaw caught them they would be in trouble. And then there was the beach, and the nightmare fell. Even after everything, Azazel had never felt entirely comfortable around Shaw, but he was aware that how he felt was nothing compared to how Janos must have felt as the world shifted on its foundations, and he lost the one person that had been a constant.

Azazel would be a constant now. He embraced Janos, and took the room beside Janos's. Erik didn't seem to notice them spending time together - and then Azazel came to understand he did notice, but didn't care, and that was a different situation, a different way to feel - he didn't know how to handle it.

Instead, he found Janos a beautiful blue blouse, fastened it with shaking fingers, and kissed soft lips. Janos smiled, and it was like the sun emerging through the clouds. Soft delicate fingers, fingers that could shape the breeze, signed back to him. "Thank you."

"Any time, beautiful." Azazel spoke clearly, signing with his words, and Janos cuddled up against his side, a faint smile resting on soft lips. Azazel had always thought himself simple. Thought his needs and wants were brief. Animal even. Wanted to be fed. To fight. To fuck.

Only with Janos it was more than that. He wanted to be loved, and looking at the beautiful mutant dressed in clothing Azazel had taken, he did feel loved. He felt proud, of what he could have done.

A lot of people thought that Azazel was a simple man, of simple pleasures. Mostly, that was right. But there were times when he wasn't, when he stole a Russian hat simply because he could, and pocketed a bracelet studded with amethysts and diamonds - far more money than he could dream of, and stealing it was risky. But Janos deserved it. 

He stole a beautiful ring, and it rested comfortably on Janos's finger. Seeing Janos happy was the greatest pleasure he had known, and now that he was sure Erik wouldn't kill them for what hung between them, that he knew they were safe, and Janos could wear what was comfortable - smart suits and stunning dresses - well, they would be happy.

Maybe wanting Janos happy was a sign of a simple man. If it was, Azazel didn't particularly care. He liked spoiling what was his, and Janos's smile settled his heart in a way he had never even dreamed was possible. 

They shared a room, and no one asked too many questions. They were allowed this happiness they had carved out, and no one stopped them. He would curl up against the smaller individual, knowing that they didn't need to be afraid, and sign about all of the beautiful treasures he would get, for the greatest treasure he had ever known.

Janos would laugh, but then turn for a kiss, and Azazel felt everything in the world fit into place. After years of pretending that things were alright, they were. And no matter what treasures he adorned Janos with, the most beautiful of all was in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you


End file.
